Write On
by Elyssia
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Campy Cambara. Hermione fait parti d'une société littéraire. Mais qui est sa muse? Adorable DHr


_Write on._

**Voici la traduction d'un one-shot anglais écrit par Campy Cambara que j'ai adoré**. **Il s'agit encore une fois d'un Dray/Mione… J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi !**

**Disclaimer : Cette fois-ci, rien ne m'appartient, sauf cette traduction (ma première du genre, alors les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues !). Pour les notes de traduction, je les ai mise entre parenthèses et en _italique_ précédé de NdT : Tout le reste appartient exclusivement à l'auteur, Campy Cambara.**

**Histoire originalesur : http: (slash) (slash) www. fanfiction .net (slash) s (slash) 1800898 (slash) 1 (slash)**

* * *

Email de l'auteur : Campy (tiret de 8)Cambara (arobase)yahoo . com

Titre de la fic: Write On

Rating: G 

Résumé : Hermione appartient à une société littéraire – Mais qui est sa muse ?

Note de l'auteur : Merci à nckat et Wickedwitch pour avoir relu cette histoire.

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des situations créés et appartenant à J.K. Rowling, plusieurs maisons d'éditions incluant, mais pas seulement, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books et Raincoast Books, et à la Warner Bros ., Inc. Ceci est publié dans un but non lucratif, sans copyright ni contrefaçon de marque déposée.

_Ses yeux papillonnèrent avec colère. « Comment osez-vous ? » s'exclama t'elle avec fureur. _

_Il ne dit rien tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, attiré comme un papillon par la lumière par ses yeux lumineux d'un brun chaud._

_« Comment osez-vous… Vous… Un être abject… Vous, un cafard répugnant ! »_

_Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur, sans croire une seconde ses mots haineux- alors même qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux une passion bien différente. Toujours en silence, il tendit sa main pour la poser en coupe sur son visage ; et elle recula uniquement pour se retrouver bloquée contre le mur rugueux, gris et froid derrière elle._

_Succombant à la proximité de l'homme si plein de pouvoir en face d'elle, elle releva la tête, tentant de le repousser par ses mots, mais lui offrant au contraire ses lèvres dans une silencieuse supplication. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une seconde offre, aussi prit-il possession d'elle, ses lèvres rejoignant les siennes dans une promesse, une promesse de méchanceté gratuite, une promesse de délices inconnus._

_« Oh… Lord Drake », murmura t'elle lorsqu'il la libéra finalement de leur baiser à couper le souffle._

_« Hermia », soupira t'il tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts dans la cascade sauvage de ses cheveux d'un brun sombre._

Hermione soupira, voyant en esprit le couple dans un jardin de minuit, surmontant finalement les différences qui les avaient séparé durant les vingt-quatre précédents chapitres, pleins de Mésentente, de Manœuvres de haut vol en balai, de Plaisanteries, de Duels de sorciers, de Conflits, de Désir et de Romance. Elle avait attendu avec impatience le dernier chapitre de Seeker (NdT :_ j'ai conservé les pseudos en VO. Seeker se traduit par « Chercheur », mais je trouve ça mieux en anglais_), spécialement en ce qui concernait conflit sur la parenté d'Hermia, qui devait être résolu.

Elle appartenait à présent à une société littéraire sorcière, et elle lisait avidement chacun des articles apparaissant dans la dernière édition de Write On. Sa propre nouvelle amateur, _Malécrit au pays des Moldus_, à propos d'un arrogant sorcier de sang pur prisonnier dans le Londres moldu, avait été bien reçue, et les reviews qui l'avaient récompensées pour son œuvre l'avaient faite flotter sur un petit nuage d'euphorie pendant des jours. Même Harry et Ron avaient remarqué son excellente humeur, et lui avaient demandé ce qui la rendait si heureuse.

Pouvait-elle le leur dire ? Pouvaient-ils comprendre son besoin de gribouiller des romans et des histoires sur des bouts de parchemin ? Pouvaient-ils concevoir son besoin d'évasion dans un monde peuplé des personnages qu'elle créait, des situations qu'elle imaginait, et des dialogues dont elle rêvait ?

Elle doutait que Harry ou Ron puisse comprendre, raison pour laquelle elle n'avait rien dit aux garçons lorsqu'elle s'était inscrite à Write On l'an passé. Pour ce que les garçons en savaient, alors qu'eux-mêmes s'entraînaient en planant au dessus du terrain de Quidditch, elle griffonnait un essai supplémentaire pour l'un ou l'autre des professeurs de Poudlard avec frénésie.

Elle s'était assurée que personne ne connaîtrait jamais sa secrète vie d'écrivain. Elle employait dans ses écrits un _nom de plume (_NdT : _en français dans le texte_), ce qui était une pratique courante pour les écrivains de Write On. Pour ses pairs écrivains, elle était «Cantankerous Curls » (NdT : _même observation que pour Seeker. Le pseudo de Mione aurait pu se traduire par « Boucles Indomptables » ou quelque chose comme ça_), ou « Curly », pour faire plus court.

Et l'un de ses écrivains favoris, Seeker (elle supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un femme, car qu'il n'y ait que peu de membres masculins), venait de lui le dernier chapitre de l'une de ses histoires préférées en cours de publication : _Minuit dans le jardin du Bien et du Mal._

Depuis son arrivée dans la société littéraire, elle aimait ces envois croisés avec Seeker. Seeker pouvait être très virulente dans ses critiques : certainement, les tous premiers chapitres de son histoire, racontant les déboires de Malécrit face aux coutumes moldues avaient été réduits en charpie par une review sarcastique les décrivant comme incroyables et impossibles, et Hermione avait du réécrire des chapitres entiers pour corriger ces erreurs. Cependant, Hermione était reconnaissante à Seeker d'être son mentor, pensant que des critiques honnêtes valaient mieux que des éloges vides (tout en étant réconfortantes pour l'ego).

Les longues et perspicaces reviews de Seeker pour _le pays des Moldus _étaient toujours conçues de cette façon qu'Hermione recherchait tant dans ses reviews que dans les updates de ses histoires. Depuis sa réécriture des premiers chapitres du _pays des Moldus_, Hermione avait correspondu avec Seeker par le biais de Write On, et Seeker l'avait à la fois aidée à cooriger et à définir la personnalité de son protagoniste, Malécrit, spécialement en ce qui concernait la réaction qu'aurait eu un sang pur dans certaines des situations qu'elle avait imaginées. Sans l'aide de Seeker, son histoire n'aurait jamais été ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Ce n'était comme si elle pouvait aborder un sorcier de sang pur, comme Draco Malefoy, et l'interviewer pour ses recherches sur le caractère de Malécrit, n'est-ce pas ?

Les perspicaces reviews de Seeker s'étaient étendues également à son prolifique travail d'écriture. Seeker avait écrit de nombreuses œuvres dans toute une variété de style : suspense, horreur, comédie, aventure ou romance. Les tours de forces de Seeker étaient les histoires d'aventure et d'action, et sa première incursion dans le drame romantique avec _Minuit _était fortement teintée d'aventure et d'action, mais de trop peu de romance. Toutefois, Hermione avait apprécié le fait de s'évader de sa vie de préfète-en-chef parfois trop rationnelle, pour être transportée dans _Minuit, _un monde plein d'intrigue, de tension délicieuse entre le héros, Lord Drake et Hermia, l'héroïne qui se retrouvait inconsciemment mêlée aux affaires politiques dans lesquelles Lord Drake était impliqué.

Sa saisissant de sa plume, Hermione tapota la penne contre sa lèvre, arrangeant ses pensées embrouillées dans un semblant d'ordre, et commença à écrire :

_Excellent chapitre, comme d'habitude, Seeker ! Toutefois, j'ai trouvé la fin du chapitre un rien abrupte – un peu plus de descriptions concernant l'action (le baiser ! Le baiser ! Le baiser !_ ) _n'aurait pas été gênantes_. _L'usage de «méchanceté gratuite » est quelque peu __en rapport avec un viol, ne crois-tu pas ? Mais peut-être as-tu voulu cette allitération pour contraster avec « des délices inconnus »._

_Que nous réserve donc ton prochain chapitre ? Je l'attends avec tellement d'impatience ! Hermia mérite de sortir du droit chemin avec ce débonnaire, ce charmant, ce délicieux, cet adorable Drake, n'est-ce pas ? (Regarde qui fait des allitérations, maintenant… grand sourire). Cependant, tu n'as toujours pas résolu le problème de son mystérieux parentage. _

_Cantankerous Curls, alias Curly._

Scellant son parchemin, elle adressa la lettre à Write On et gagna rapidement la Volière pour la poster.

_Malécrit ne pouvait plus mentir à Heidi, plus maintenant que la Détraqueur se trouvait à environ cinq mètres d'eux. En tant que Moldue, Heidi ne pouvait pas voir la sombre créature, mais elle pouvait sentir l'horreur maléfique et le sentiment d'oppression que la créature entraînait, et à présent, elle pouvait même sentir la chair de poule courrant sur ses bras empirer._

_Le Détraqueur se rapprochait peu à peu d'eux._

_« Mal ? » Murmura Heidi doucement, ses yeux habituellement chaleureux et amicaux à présent hantés par la peur. Instinctivement, elle croyait que cet étranger pouvait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour faire face à la menace imminente et invisible qui se rapprochait d'eux. _

_Le Détraqueur était maintenant tout près du couple trappé dans l'allée. Malécrit était certain qu'il s'agissait que les mêmes ennemis qui l'avaient fait prisonnier dans le monde Moldu avaient envoyé cette folle créature sombre pour s'assurer qu'il était bien piégé dans un monde étranger._

_« Heidi ? » Il détourna les yeux de la place menaçante où aurait due se trouver le visage du Détraqueur, et prit une décision consciemment. « Heidi ? Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit à propos de moi… » Il tourna vers elle, notant la pâleur absolue des traits d'Heidi. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu, elle fixait l'endroit où le Détraqueur se trouvait en tremblant. Instinctivement, Malécrit sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa veste d'une main, et tendit l'autre pour prendre les mains glacées d'Heidi. C'était l'unique moyen de les sauver tous les deux de la créature maléfique qui semblait prendre plaisir à leur peur et à la conscience qu'ils avaient de leur propre incapacité d'agir._

_Pointant sa baguette sur la créature qui approchait, il se concentra sur ses souvenirs les plus heureux,bien peu nombreux pour le sorcier de sang pur qui avait vécu une vie solitaire avant d'être exilé ici par ses ennemis._

_Souvenirs heureux, souvenirs heureux…_

_Malécrit voyait Heidi en ce premier jour où elle l'avait ramassé, à demi mort et décontenancé par cette solitaire route de campagne, et l'avait prit, lui, un véritable étranger, pour le soigner et le ramener à la vie. Elle avait l'air d'un ange aux cheveux sombres lorsqu'il s'était finalement réveillé quelques jours plus tard dans sa chambre d'invités, et l'avait vue s'activant au dessus de son lit. Son sourire lui avait envoyé une vague de pouvoir guérisseur, purgeant son esprit des dernières traces de la Potion de Désorientation. Malécrit vit le souvenir heureux suivant : Heidi dans le jardin d'enfants, avec la fillette bouclée le regardant avec un sourire rayonnant. Il avait souhaité la voir lui sourire ainsi chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. L'autre souvenir heureux était celui de Heidi pleurant dans ses bras, blessée par les mots durs de sa sœur. C'était pour lui un souvenir heureux car Heidi avait montré sa confiance en lui en lui racontant ce qui la peinait le plus, à lui, l'étranger qui vivait avec elle, lui que n'importe quel autre moldu aurait envoyé dans la version Moldue de Ste Mangouste dès qu'il se serait aperçu qu'il n'avait visiblement aucun connaissance antérieure sur l'utilisation d'objets moldus courants tels qu'un interrupteur ou une télévision. _

_Tous, ses souvenirs heureux étaient liés à cette femme moldue qui lui avait montré que la magie n'était pas limitée au monde magique._

_Avec tous ses souvenirs formant sa préoccupation principale, et un courant inattendu passant par la main d'Heidi qu'il tenait dans la sienne, Malécrit hurla : « Expecto Patronum ! »_

_Un dragon !_

_Un Hongrois à Dents de Vipère d'un blanc aveuglant, pour être exact – pas vraiment l'image qu'Heidi se faisait d'un dragon chinois, pensa Malécrit farouchement._

_Le dragon chargea le Détraqueur, qui était trop proche du couple pour pouvoir s'enfuir. La sombre créature pouvait seulement attendre en silence tandis qu'elle se dissolvait silencieusement dans l'air, le rugissement et les battements d'aile du Dents de Vipère sur ses talons létaux. _

_Pensant un moment, le seul son dans l'allée fut celui du halètement de Malécrit, qui avait réussi à bannir le Détraqueur. Bien que danger soit passé, Malécrit se dit que cette fois, il s'en était vraiment fallu de peu. _

_« Mal ? » La douce voix de Heidi lui rappela qu'il tenait toujours sa main dans sa propre main droite, sa baguette tendue vers l'allée dans sa main gauche. « Mal ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va ? »_

_« Je suis un sorcier, Heidi. » Répondit-il abruptement, continuant à tirer sa force de la Moldue au travers de leurs mains jointes. _

_Heidi se plongea dans les intenses yeux gris de Malécrit, et y vit une trace de peur résiduelle – celle d'être rejeté. Espérant illuminer quelque peu son humeur, spécialement en raison de cette soudaine lumière qui les avait inondé tous les deux de cette inexplicable sensation d'épouvante, elle sourit doucement et répondit : « Je m'étais bien figuré que tu étais une sorte de magicien quand le dragon est apparu, Mal. »_

_« Oh. » Il sourit, décontenancé et ne sachant que dire._

_« Et encore plus quand le dragon en question est sorti de ce bâton que tu tiens » Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant son embarras. _

_« Ma baguette, Heidi » dit-il avec un sourire affecté._

_Les yeux de Heidi s'illuminèrent tandis qu'elle prenait dans sa main les 10 inchs (_NdT : ça correspond à quoi, en mesures civilisées, 10 inchs ?) _de bois d'Aulne, sans savoir que son geste était considéré comme hautement indécent dans le monde sorcier dans lequel Malécrit avait vécu. L'arrogant sorcier n'aurait jadis eut aucune pitié pour quiconque, sorcier ou sorcière, qui aurait eu l'audace de toucher sa baguette. Néanmoins, l'audace qu'avait eue la Moldue en prenant la baguette du sorcier pouvait facilement être oubliée par Malécrit au regard de leur échappée __commune du Détraqueur, et peut-être aussi en raison de quelque chose de plus. Malécrit observait la scène avec amusement, alors que Heidi scrutait sa baguette avec beaucoup d'attention et de respect, car il savait que contrairement à beaucoup de Moldus, Heidi croyait à la magie, même si sa compréhension de la vraie magie était teintée par le folklore moldu. _

_« Tu es vraiment magicien ? » demanda t'elle avec émerveillement, la totalité de l'oppressant épisode précédent – ce sentiment d'épouvante et d'horreur, de mort et de consternation – totalement occulté par sa découverte de la véritable identité de Malécrit. Trois mois auparavant, il aurait ricané à la question d'Heidi ; il l'aurait probablement insultée pour avoir posé cette question. Mais aujourd'hui, trois mois plus tard, il en était là, faisant confiance à Heidi tenant sa baguette, lui faisant confiance comme il n'avait jamais fait confiance à quiconque auparavant, sachant parfaitement bien qu'en dépit de son origine moldue, elle était plus digne de confiance que n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière de sa connaissance. Vivre avec Heidi lui avait appris que la magie n'était pas simplement un pouvoir surnaturel ; Heidi avait sa propre magie, une marque qui résidait dans sa bonté et sa sincérité, qui illuminait les pièces avec ses sourires._

_Etait-il magique ? La vérité, c'était qu'après sa renaissance entre les mains d'Heidi, il avait trouvé ses pouvoirs sévèrement réduits, ils étaient si faibles qu'il parvenait difficilement à faire léviter une plume – il aurait tout aussi bien pu être un cracmol. Sans sa connexion avec Heidi, s'il ne lui avait pas tenu la main, il n'était pas sûr d'être suffisamment fort pour pouvoir faire apparaître un Patronus suffisant pour bannir le Détraqueur._

_Malécrit tourna la lumière de ses yeux gris vers ceux, bruns, d'Heidi, et répondit avec honnêteté : « Il semblerait que mes pouvoirs n'agissent que lorsque que tu es près de moi. »_

_Les sentiments sincères de Malécrit étaient trop proches de ceux de Heidi, aussi baissa t'elle la tête pour dissimuler son rougissement à sa réponse. Après avoir prit une calme inspiration, elle lui rendit sa baguette. Puis elle se retourna vers la place où le Détraqueur s'était trouvé dans l'allée et demanda sur un ton plus sérieux : «Qu'était-ce que tout ceci, Mal ? »_

_Les yeux de Malécrit se durcirent. « Un Détraqueur. L'une des créatures les plus viles du monde magique » il ajouta : « Je suis sûr que c'est le sorcier qui m'a emprisonné ici qui a envoyé cette créature pour me tuer »._

_« Te tuer ? » Les yeux de Heidi papillonnèrent avec horreur. « Mais pourquoi ? »_

_« C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de découvrir. »_

_Curly,_

_C'est ton meilleur chapitre jusqu'ici ! Le suspens était palpable, comme si tu avais toi-même rencontré un Détraqueur dans une allée moldue. Je m'attendais à moitié à ce que Malécrit sabote ce Patronus, il avait après tout raté tous les sorts qu'il avait tenté jusqu'ici. Excellent travail de construction de la tension, par ailleurs._

_Donc, maintenant, l'identité de Malécrit est découverte. Je suis étonné de voir qu'elle n'a pas eu d'autre réaction que cette calme acceptation vis-à-vis de la confession de Malécrit. Mais enfin, elle l'a trouvé habillé en sorcier, marmonnant des sorts pendant leurs premières semaines communes, donc les précédents chapitres l'ont sans doute doucement emmenée à accepter le fait que Malécrit soit un homme inhabituel avec un passé inhabituel._

_Même si tu utilises davantage le point de vue de Malécrit, j'aime beaucoup ton personnage d'Heidi. Elle est très ouverte, brave et intelligente, et elle me rappelle quelqu'un que je connais. L'évolution de Malécrit tel que tu la décris (au fait, je viens juste de découvrir ce que son nom signifiait, tu es une petite méchante grand sourire) est crédible, ses découvertes concernant ses préjugés à l'encontre des moldus se déroulent logiquement et sont bien emmenés. Franchement, j'en apprends plus sur le monde Moldu que je ne l'ai jamais fait dans les cours d'Etude des Moldus. Sans doute es-tu d'origine moldue, Curly, ou tu as passé du temps en vivant avec eux, ou tu as des amis moldus. Peut-être as-tu juste fait d'excellentes recherches, et ton histoire le montre. _

_Finalement, comme Heidi, moi aussi, je suis intrigué par ce qui va arriver par la suite. Est-ce que Malécrit retournera dans le monde magique ? Le veut-il ? Découvriront-ils qui l'a envoyé dans le monde moldu en premier lieu ? Et Heidi ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ? _

_Avec beaucoup d'impatience,_

_Seeker._

Hermione sourit d'une oreille à l'autre en lisant la review de Seeker à propos de son histoire. Seeker ne saurait jamais à quel point elle était proche de la vérité en ce qui concernait la rencontre d'Harry et du Détraqueur. Son imagination s'enflammait quand elle pensait à ce qui s'était passé deux ans auparavant, et elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une scène parfaite pour révéler les pouvoirs magiques de Malécrit.

_« Je me demande ce que Seeker dirait si elle savait que mes recherches consistaient simplement à être la meilleure amie du Garçon – Qui – Vit – En – Permanence – Au – Milieu- Du – Danger – Et – De – L'Aventure ! » _Pensa t-elle.

Levant les yeux, Hermione vit Ron avec une petite cuillère pendant de son nez. Etouffant un rire qui pointait, elle vit que la moitié des garçons de Griffondor avaient eux aussi leur cuillère qui pendait à leur nez. Alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers Harry, le Garçon – Qui – A – Survécu poussa simplement un long soupir douloureux.

« Ne demande rien »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. » Hermione sourit largement voyant un regard exaspéré sur le visage de son ami.

« C'était quoi cette lettre ? » Harry la distrait des garçons faisant une compétition pour savoir qui garderait sa cuillère le plus longtemps possible sur son nez sans faire usage de la magie.

« Oh, juste quelque chose sur quoi je travaillais » esquiva t-elle.

« Pas la SALE, j'espère ? »la taquina Harry.

« Noooon… » Elle lui adressa un sourire énigmatique « juste un de mes autres projets… ».

Curieux, mais respectueux de sa vie privée, Harry changea de sujet : « Ne regarde pas maintenant, mais je pense que notre directeur vient de se joindre à la compétition. »

Amusée, Hermione imita le reste de la Grande Salle qui fixait leur irrévérencieux directeur en train de suspendre sa petite cuillère sur son nez, au plus grand désespoir des autres professeurs plus sérieux de la Grande Table.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle était toujours étonnée de voir comment leur très sage et très sérieux directeur pouvait parfois agir de manière aussi infantile. Peut-être la méthode du professeur Dumbledore consistait-elle à conduire ses ennemis à le sous-estimer. C'était peut-être ça, ou alors le professeur Dumbledore aimait-il simplement choquer les personnes qui le connaissaient.

Tournant le dos à Harry, Hermione s'excusa pour le reste du petit déjeuner : « Je vais à la bibliothèque avant le cours de Potions, Harry. J'ai besoin de faire quelques révisions avant le test d'aujourd'hui sur les mauvaises herbes mutantes. A plus tard ! »

Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance ! Draco Malefoy était assis dans la section des potions de la bibliothèque, en train de lire précisèment _le _livre qu'elle voulait revoir avant le test.

Et bien, maintenant qu'elle était là, elle pouvait tout aussi bien commencer à écrire en attendant que Malefoy ait fini le livre dont elle avait besoin.

Hermione s'assit à quelques tables du Serpentard, hors de son champ de vision. Sortant un parchemin blanc tout neuf, elle mordilla sa plume en se demandant comment elle allait commencer le prochain chapitre de son histoire.

Comment devait-elle commencer ? Avec le point de vue d'Heidi ? Ou celui de Malécrit ? Humm… Peut-être devait-elle retourner dans le monde sorcier, avec le mauvais sorcier, Dunmore. D'un autre côté, la plupart de ses revieweurs (NdT : _oui, oui, je sais, j'invente des mots…_) réclamaient davantage d'actions entre Malécrit et Heidi. Devait-elle passer davantage de temps sur ça ? Mais cela pouvait-il emmener l'histoire dans son ensemble ?

C'était une décision difficile, encore plus quand l'histoire est en cours d'écriture.

Tout en fixant obstinément son parchemin, elle regretta que Write On n'ait pas une section pour les écrivains, un peu comme un bloc, peut-être une colonne vierge, un « Parchemin Blanc » juste pour l'aider à commencer son histoire, ou à écrire ses impressions…

Elle soupira. Bien, peut-être devrait elle écrire de nouveau à Seeker pour lui demander son aide.

Juste au moment où elle finissait sa lettre pour sa correspondante, elle s'aperçu que Malefoy avait quitté la bibliothèque et reposé le livre qu'elle voulait sur l'étagère. Rapidement, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'en empare avant elle, elle réussit à le récupérer et se plongea dans la section traitant des mauvaises herbes mutantes qui l'intéressait pour renforcer les principaux points qu'elle avait étudiés la nuit précédente.

Se sentant beaucoup mieux une fois ses révisions faites, Hermione reposa le livre à sa place sur l'étagère. Alors qu'elle revenait à sa place pour rassembler ses affaires, elle remarqua brusquement un petit magasine sous la chaise occupée précédemment par Malefoy.

Laissant parler sa nature curieuse de Griffondor, elle ramassa l'ouvrage, et s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait d'une copie du magasine de Write On… En plus, Malefoy avait griffonné de très intéressants commentaires dans la marge de chacune des histoires qu'il avait lues.

Hermione était très tentée de lire ce que le Serpentard avait à dire des histoires en général, et ce qu'il éprouvait pour la sienne en particulier, mais le cours de potions commençait dans cinq minutes et à moins d'être capable de transplaner dans le château, elle devrait faire face au courroux du professeur Rogue pour son retard si elle ne se dépêchait pas.

Poussant un soupir, elle courut hors de la librairie. Elle savait qu'une fois le test sur les mauvaises herbes mutantes serait passé, dire que lire les commentaires de la fouine serait hautement divertissant serait une affirmation bien en deçà de la réalité.

Au dehors, assise à l'ombre du saule près du lac, Hermione riait tout bas à ce que Malefoy avait écrit à Barely Breathing (NdT : _traduction approximative de « Respirant à Peine » _) concernant un passage au vocabulaire particulièrement pauvre.

…_Ce qui rend cette histoire particulièrement atroce à lire est cet usage constant des mots « comme si ». Comme si Marcus avait soudain développé un accent de « Fille de la Vallée » (_NdT : l'expression originale est 'Valley Girl', mais je ne sais pas à quoi ça correspond) _et utilisait «comme si ». Et bien, COMME SI ! (_NdT :_ Ouhlà…Nic nie rozumiem...)_

_« Bien dis, Malefoy ! »_ pensa t'elle, amusée.

Elle s'était demandée quel était le nom d'auteur de Malefoy dès qu'elle avait trouvé son exemplaire de Write On. Elle-même était Cantankerous Curls pour les lecteurs, mais les directeurs de la société connaissaient son véritable nom à cause de sa souscription. Hermione était pratiquement sûre qu'il était « Golden Prince » (NdT :_ Prince doré en français_) : l'auteur avait un style d'écriture correct, et il (contrairement au pseudos androgynes de la plupart des auteurs, Prince était trop masculin pour être un pseudonyme féminin) écrivait principalement à propos d'un riche protagoniste de sang pur qui faisait son chemin à la cour du Roi Henri pour gagner le pouvoir. Non seulement l'auteur de _Sombres commerces _correspondait au profil de Malefoy, mais en plus elle remarqua que l'histoire était exempte des commentaires que Malefoy avait écrits sur les autres.

Anxieusement, elle regarda l'histoire suivante : _Malécrit au pays des Moldus : chapitre 18. _Le _pays des Moldus _était son bébé, et même si elle était un peu sur la défense pour ce qui touchait son histoire, elle savait que Malefoy n'aurait jamais pensé à l'associer à Curly, elle était donc sincèrement curieuse de savoir ce que le Serpentard au sang pur avait à dire.

En marge du passage où elle décrivait la confrontation avec le Détraqueur, Malefoy avait écrit : « bonne construction de la tension ». Un peu plus bas, il avait marqué « on aurait pu jurer qu'il allait manquer son sort - bonne référence aux chapitres précédents ». A la fin du chapitre, dans l'espace précédant l'histoire qui suivait, il avait inscrit : « Meilleur chapitre jusqu'à présent. Ce serait intéressant si on en avait davantage sur les émotions d'Heidi concernant le Détraqueur. Peut-être dans le chapitre suivant ? Serait bien si Curly fouillait un peu plus les sentiments d'Heidi. Je me demande si tous les Moldus sont tous aussi tolérants vis-à-vis de la magie ? »

Hermione eut un grand sourire.

Il avait donc vraiment aimé son histoire ! Non pas qu'elle apprécia la fouine ou autre chose, mais, en tant qu'écrivain, cela lui procurait un sentiment de pleine satisfaction que de savoir que les gens aimaient son travail.

Elle relut ses commentaires, avec un sentiment trouble au fond de son cœur, un sentiment qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ à propos des inscription, mais quoi ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

Elle continua jusqu'au dernier chapitre de Seeker, dans lequel Lord Drake progressait dans son enquête pour localiser l'homme responsable de la mort du père d'Hermia, mais elle fut consternée de voir que Malefoy n'avait pas encore lu ce chapitre, ou peut-être l'avait il sauté puisqu'il avait fait des commentaires sur l'histoire qui suivait _Minuit_.

Haussant les épaules, elle décidé de rédiger le chapitre suivant en utilisant les commentaires de Malefoy – le chapitre 19 serait plus centré sur les sentiments d'Heidi.

_Curly, _

_Je viens juste de recevoir ta lettre – excuse-moi de répondre si tard, mais me croiras-tu si je te dis que j'avais perdu mon exemplaire de Write On ? J'ai du demander à la société de m'en envoyer un autre, donc j'ai maintenant sous les yeux ton chapitre 18._

_Comme je te l'ai dis, je trouve que le chapitre 18 est le meilleur jusqu'à maintenant. Le réalisme de cette rencontre avec le Détraqueur me donne encore la chair de poule._

_Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi sur le « Parchemin Blanc », ça ressemble un peu à quelque chose que j'utilise parfois. Je verrai ce que je peux faire avec le secrétaire de la société pour créer cette nouvelle colonne. Comme quoi ça paye parfois de connaître quelqu'un de l'équipe de Direction._

_En ce qui concerne le chapitre 19, je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas inclure davantage des émotions d'Heidi concernant le Détraqueur. Ce serait intéressant si tu fouillais un peu plus les sentiments d'Heidi. Après tout, je ne crois pas que tous les Moldus soient aussi tolérants vis-à-vis de la magie._

_J'attends avec impatience ton prochain chapitre !_

_Seeker._

Hermione fronça les sourcils en lisant la lettre de Seeker.

Il y avait vraiment _quelque chose…_

Un remue-ménage bruyant à la porte de la salle de Potions retint son attention et elle leva les yeux.

« Mr Crabbe ! Dans mon bureau ! MAINTENANT ! » Le Maître des Potions traversa majestueusement la pièce, de la porte jusqu'au devant de la classe, qui s'était résignée. « Vous autres – 3 pieds de parchemin sur les effets de la pierre de lune sur une Potion de Vieillissement. Je l'attends à la fin du cours ! »

La classe se jeta sur les parchemins et les articles de papeterie, pendant qu'un Crabbe pâle comme la mort se traînait jusqu'au bureau. En vérité, la plupart d'entre eux s'intéressaient davantage au destin de Crabbe qu'à leur tâche, mais aucun n'enviait la position du garçon. Plus d'une fois, la porte du bureau de Rogue vibra, mais aucun son ne filtrait pour éclairer les élèves sur ce que Crabbe avait fait, ou sur ce à quoi il faisait face. Un « Silencio » avait probablement été jeté sur la pièce.

Une demi heure plus tard, un Crabbe encore plus pâle sorti de la pièce, suivi par un professeur de Potions hors de lui.

« Que ceci soit une leçon pour le reste d'entre vous qui souhaiterait tricher dans ma classe »le professeur murmura sa menace avec les yeux étrécis. « Mr Crabbe ne refera pas seulement son test sur les mauvaises herbes mutantes, son privilège de visiter Pré-Au-Lard a été supprimé pour le reste de l'année. De plus, il sera en retenue avec Mr Rusard tous les week-ends jusqu'à son diplôme. Et ses parents, naturellement, en seront informés ». Un diabolique sourire affecté suivi cette annonce, et le reste de la classe se trouva partagé entre un élan de sympathie pour Crabbe et un sentiment de soulagement de ne pas avoir été assez stupide pour tenter de tricher en Potions – après tout, il était sans doute préférable de rater un des tests de Rogue que d'être pris en train de tricher. Le clan Griffondor était choqué par la punition de Crabbe, mais comme d'habitude, ils remarquèrent qu'aucun point n'avait été enlevé aux Serpentards.

Après que Crabbe soit retourné à sa place, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la partie « ennemie » de la classe. Crabbe était assis, pétrifié – la peur et le désespoir étaient inscrits sur son visage, tandis que Goyle et Malefoy étaient tous les deux en train de murmurer à son oreille. Malefoy, en particulier, avait l'air spécialement fâché contre Crabbe.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Les affaires des Serpentards n'étaient pas les siennes.

« Non, Vincent ! Pour la dernière fois, l'aconite, la vesse de moine, et le tue-loup sont un seul et même ingrédient. » Dit Malefoy avec exaspération.

« Je croyais que le tue-loup était le délice de Dumbledore » demanda Crabbe sans prêter attention à la frustration de Malefoy. (NdT : _Nié ?_)

« Oui, oui, c'est ce que les Moldus appellent le tue-loup, mais Rogue n'acceptera jamais ça comme une réponse. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » La voix de Malefoy monta d'un cran. « Mais on s'en fout de savoir _pourquoi _! Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que l'aconite, c'est la même chose que… ». Il s'interrompit pour laisser la parole au gros garçon.

« Euh… La même chose que… Euh… Moine… Le tue-moine ? » répondit Crabbe dont la voix montait dans les aiguës.

« Le tue-LOUP ! La VESSE de moine ! »

Hermione, qui était cachée derrière la haie, étouffa un gloussement. Elle s'était involontairement retrouvée dans une position d'écoute indiscrète de ce qui semblait être une leçon de rattrapage infructueuse pour Serpentards.

Hermione se débattait avec son chapitre 19 à l'extérieur, quand elle avait surpris le trio de Serpentards s'installant de l'autre côté de la haie. En premier lieu, elle avait été un peu ennuyée par cette distraction, puis elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise à les écouter ainsi. Ce sentiment avait rapidement disparu face à l'amusement qu'elle éprouvait à ainsi voir les difficultés de Malefoy à expliquer les bases les plus simples des Potions à ses amis en difficultés. Heureusement pour Malefoy, il semblait que Goyle n'était pas si mauvais en Potions, ce qui lui évitait d'avoir à subir son tutorat et permettait à Malefoy de se concentrer sur Crabbe.

En fait, elle était plutôt surprise de la bonne volonté de Malefoy à aider son ami. Elle avait toujours pensé que les Serpentard étaient généralement des solitaires, et n'auraient pas daigné offrir leur aide à quiconque à moins qu'il y eut un fort attachement. Là encore, il n'y avait aucune preuve dans leur maison pour cette croyance. Elle supposait que l'amitié était le même sentiment pour tous, quelle que soit la maison à laquelle on appartenait – elle-même faisait sa part en aidant Ron et Neville dans leurs devoirs de potions, et elle sympathisait donc avec ce que Malefoy faisait de l'autre côté de la haie.

« Par Merlin, Vincent ! » elle entendait Malefoy admonester ce sorcier inepte. Puis, à voix basse, le préfet ajouta à voix basse « Tu es presque aussi mauvais que Barely Breathing et ses 'comme si' ! »

Et à cet instant, Hermione eut une illumination : elle savait qui était Seeker !

Pendant toute la semaine suivante, Hermione ne su quelle attitude adopter, ni même ce qu'elle éprouvait.

Elle s'installait et fixait le Préfet de Serpentard, se demandant il pouvait être une certaine personne lorsqu'il écrivait, et une totalement différente lorsqu'il se trouvait face à des Griffondors. Qui était Malefoy, en réalité ?

Parfois, elle était extrêmement heureuse de tenir ce secret entre ses mains – imaginant comment ses pairs réagiraient s'ils savaient que ce crétin de Serpentard écrivait de romantiques histoires d'amour comme _Minuit_. D'autres fois, elle relisait cette histoire et se demandait… s'il s'était personnifié dans le Lord Drake de _Minuit_, et se posait la question de savoir de qui servait de base au personnage d'Hermia. A ce moment de la réflexion, elle balançait entre rougir à un espoir sans nom et pâlir à une inquiétude sans nom à propos de Hermia était en réalité.

A la fin de cette semaine, Hermione dû ajouter à son désespoir le fait de devoir patrouiller avec Malefoy le long du corridor du septième étage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on les mettait ensemble dans l'exercice de leur devoir de Préfet, et ce n'était probablement pas non plus la dernière. Habituellement, quand elle était couplée avec Malefoy, ils marchaient juste l'un à côté de l'autre, dans l'accord tacite de garder le silence, patrouillant le long du couloir. Malefoy savait qu'il avait mieux à faire que de contrarier la préfète-en-chef s'il tenait à garder sa place de préfet. Hermione avait donc demandé au préfet-en-chef, Ernie MacMillan, de mettre Ron avec Pansy et Malefoy avec elle-même chaque fois que les Griffondors et les Serpentards devaient faire une patrouille ensembles. D'instinct, Hermione savait que si Ron était couplé avec Malefoy, leur devoir ne serait pas leur préoccupation principale.

Mais à présent, elle regardait son partenaire d'un air prudent, sans savoir comment procéder.

« 'Soir, Granger »la salua nonchalamment Malefoy.

« 'Soir, Malefoy » répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

« On peut commencer ? » Malefoy emprunta le chemin qui menait au septième étage, entraînant Hermione dans son sillage.

Une heure passa tandis qu'ils marchaient en silence. Le septième étage était désert, puisque minuit était passé depuis environ un quart d'heure.

Hermione brûlait de se confronter à Malefoy à propos de Write On ; mais elle se sentait maladroite – et si elle se trompait ? Et si Malefoy n'était pas Seeker ? Et si il découvrait qu'elle était Cantankerous Curls et révélait à tout le monde qu'elle était celle qui avait écrit _le pays des Moldus _? Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Hermione ne savait que faire.

« Quel est le problème ? » Malefoy s'était arrêté de marcher et parlait d'un air exaspéré. « Tu n'as pas arrêté de jeter des regards furtifs dans ma direction depuis que nous avons commencé notre patrouille. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Hum… Rien… Il n'y a aucun problème… » Hermione lui renvoya un sourire blafard, secouant négativement la tête. Dans son agitation, Hermione faisait les cents pas le long du corridor, pensant au magasine de Malefoy, à la façon de le lui rendre, et comment lui dire ce qu'elle savait sur lui, le tout pendant que Malefoy la regardait.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Insistait Malefoy, qui se tenait juste devant l'emplacement de la Salle sur Demande.

Soudain, Malefoy demanda avec surprise « Mais d'où sort cette porte ? »

Il posa sa main sur la poignée, ouvrit la porte et entra.

Hermione suivit son partenaire dans la pièce bien éclairée, le souffle coupé à la vue des deux pupitres, installés l'un en face de l'autre, des deux fauteuils d'aspect confortable, des adorables plumes et encriers, et de deux piles de parchemins veloutés qu'Hermione mourrait d'envie de couvrir de mots. En plus de tous ces articles constituant tout ce que n'importe quel écrivain aurait pu désirer, il y avait un fin magasine, dans lequel Hermione reconnu l'exemplaire de Write On que Malefoy avait perdu.

« Comment est-il arrivé là ? » Hermione ramassa inconsciemment la revue, qui aurait dû se trouver sur son bureau, dans sa chambre.

Malefoy jeta à la jeune fille un regard suspicieux. « Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, Granger ? » demanda t-il s'asseyant dans l'un des deux fauteuils opposés. « Je me demande comment cette salle pleine d'articles d'écriture est apparue, et _toi_, tu te demandes comment ce magasine est arrivé là. »

« Non, Malefoy » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu ne comprends rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ceci est _ta_ copie de Write On – je me demande juste comment la Salle a su qu'il fallait le mettre là. »

« _Ma_ copie ? » Malefoy se leva, se plaça au-dessus de la brunette, et lui arracha le magasine des mains. « Hey ! Tu as raison ! » S'exclama t'il avant de se préparer à se rasseoir.

Mais une seconde plus tard, il se tenait de nouveau bien droit, ses yeux étrécis posés sur Hermione et son corps entier irradiant de colère. « Comment sais-tu que c'est le mien ? »

Hermione regarda le garçon fou de rage, fit la liste de ses options, et s'assit nonchalamment de son côté de la table. « Tu as laissé ton exemplaire sous ta chaise à la bibliothèque, il y a deux semaines » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne savais pas que c'était le tien avant la semaine dernière. »

Draco s'assit, l'air un peu découragé. « Donc tu sais que je me suis inscrit à cette société, dit-il d'une voix traînante, mais tu ne sais pas lesquelles de ces histoires sont les miennes, _Curly_. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent sous le choc.

« Tu savais… Tu savais que j'écrivais dans Write On… Comment… Qu'est-ce que… » Mais avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu aller plus loin, la solution lui tomba dessus. « Tu connais quelqu'un à l'équipe de direction de la société! »

Il lui renvoya ce sourire qui était sa marque déposée. « Pas juste quelqu'un – ton serviteur ! » Il se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier de son siège, l'air suffisant.

« Tu savais depuis le début ? » Hermione était confuse – il était Seeker, et il savait depuis le début qu'elle était Curly, et il l'avait quand même aidée dans son écriture, et ils avaient échangé des reviews, et des pensées, et des commentaires, et… et…

Même alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas, à chaque fois qu'Hermione était confuse ou embarrassée, elle se mettait à parler à tort et à travers. « Mais… mais… Pourquoi as-tu correspondu avec moi si tu savais qui j'étais depuis le début ? »

« Qui a jamais dit que j'avais correspondu avec toi ? » Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent jusqu'à ne former plus que des fentes pleines de dureté. « Je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille ! » Il croisa les bras dans une position défensive.

« Mais… Mais tu es Seeker ! » Protesta Hermione en se redressant.

Draco se leva subitement, s'approcha d'Hermione assise, et la piégea dans son siège en se postant au-dessus d'elle, ses mains fermement ancrées sur les bras du fauteuil. « Comment as-tu découvert ça ? » Il empiétait sur l'espace vital d'Hermione.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé par la surprise. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche du Serpentard qu'à présent. Ses yeux brillants de colère et d'amusement irradiaient une lueur surnaturelle, une lueur argentée qu'Hermione voulait – non, qu'elle _mourrait d'envie_ de sentir se poser sur elle.

S'abandonnant à l'impulsivité Griffondor, Hermione, comme l'Hermia de Malefoy, Hermione succomba à la proximité du jeune homme au-dessus d'elle, leva la tête, et parcourut les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour un tendre baiser.

Bien que surpris par les lèvres chaudes de la jeune fille sur les siennes, l'opportuniste Serpentard n'avait pas besoin d'une seconde offre pour approfondir le baiser. Tout comme son propre Lord Drake avec son Hermia, il avait attendu si longtemps que cette femme attirante reconnaisse en lui un esprit compatible avec le sien, et il l'avait poursuivit de ses assiduités à sa manière inconventionelle depuis si longtemps – bien avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte… Draco pressa la brunette plus fort contre son siège ; ses mains avaient quitté les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour aller se perdre pour l'une dans la masse des boucles brune, tandis que l'autre tentait de la rapprocher de lui autant qu'il était possible dans sa position inconfortable, mi-debout, mi-agenouillé…

Hermione était perdue dans son propre monde de sensations aussi nouvelles que délicieuses. Si elle ne respirait plus, ses autres sens étaient surdéveloppés. Elle sentait le goût de jus de citrouille de la chaude bouche de Draco. L'odeur d'eau de Cologne au santal de Draco avait posé sa marque dans son esprit dépassé par ses sens. Et sa peau brûlante… Et ses cheveux… Hermione n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point caresser une autre personne de cette manière pouvait entraîner tant de plaisir… Elle pouvait entendre ses gémissements et ses soupirs s'entremêler à ceux de Draco dans un dialogue qui acheva de lui faire perdre ses esprits.

Finalement, quand leur passion initiale fut rassasiée pour le moment, leurs lèvres se séparèrent sur un soupir partagé, chacun dans une attitude pleine de plaisir et d'émerveillement.

« Donc, Draco » murmura Hermione en brisant leur silence tandis qu'ils cherchaient leur souffle, « sur quoi portera ton prochain chapitre ? Je l'attends avec tellement d'impatience… »

Celui qui avait été sa Némésis contempla les yeux bruns à demi clos avec un sourire affecté. « Et bien, je pensais justement qu'une description un peu plus poussée à propos du baiser ne choquerait pas… » Juste avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres d'Hermione, il ajouta : « mais j'aurai besoin de faire quelques recherches un peu approfondies sur le sujet… »

Fin

Notes de l'auteur :

Pour HP Lexicon :

**Malécrit :** Ecrivain dramatique auteur de « _Hélas, j'ai transfiguré mes pieds ! »_. Malécrit signifie « mal écrit » en français (NdT : _Nooooooon, pas possible..._). J'ai pensé qu'Hermione pourrait apprécier d'écrire à propos d'un personnage « mal écrit ».

Private joke (l'une des nombreuses !) : L'idée d'Hermione pour un « Parchemin Blanc » a été volée entièrement à « l'écran blanc », une communauté lj d'auteurs qui a développé l'idée d'un bloc pour les écrivains sous toutes ses formes (c'est un peu pour vous, Linzi et Del !)

Toutes mes excuses à magpyeyes, aka _Alice aux pays des Merveilles _pour avoir emprunté le titre _Malécrit au pays des Moldus _(Allez lire la Délicate condition de Draco dans la tour d'astronomie MAINTENANT ! Vous ne le regretterez pas… hum… ou peut-être que si… euh ! En tout cas je vous garantie que vous ne _l'oublierez_ pas facilement ! grand sourire).

De plus, une part de l'inspiration de cette histoire revient à dracohermioncommunity Yahoogroup. Nous venons de découvrir qu'il existait de rares mais fiers semeurs de D/Hr mâles, tels que Joe aka idiotic savant, et c'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire sur ce qui se passerait si Draco écrivait une histoire. Je voulais juste dédier cette histoire à dracohermioncommunity. You people rock !

Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que mes A/N avaient un certain style. C'est certainement juste, mes A/Ns sont quelque peu interminables !

Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y aura pas de second chapitre. C'est peut-être abrupt comme fin, et certains d'entre vous (comme moi grand sourire ) qu'il y aurait eu besoin de davantage de description concernant la réaction d'Hermione au baiser : le comment et le pourquoi et les suites et les préludes… MAIS, conclure autrement conduirait à une « Crappy ending » (NdT :_ ne me demandez pas ce que c'est…_). Je suis désolée pour ceux qui trouveront que cette histoire semble incomplète, un peu comme si cette D/Hr était en cours d'écriture, mais elle se complète plutôt bien avec celle sur Draco de Gary-Stu qui a commencé cette histoire en premier lieu.

Ce que je peux ajouter en guise d'épilogue, c'est que la Salle sur Demande est devenue l'espace de rédaction privé d'Hermione et de Draco, et qu'ils ont écrit des histoires merveilleuses pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs lecteurs. A part ça, comme dans toutes les histoires sans fin, ils ont vécu chapitre après chapitre une histoire de joie, de chagrins, de victoires, de pertes, d'espoir, et de désespoir… mais surtout, leur passion et leur amour l'un pour l'autre a subi bien des épreuves mais n'en est sorti que grandi… grand sourire.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Personnellement j'adore, même si je ne comprends pas toutes les A/Ns… C'est vraiment trop, trop mignon... Si vous êtes de on avis, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review que je transmettrai à l'auteur, et merci encore de l'avoir lue ! Gros bisous à tous! Moi, je retournesur ma fic qui est très en retard…**


End file.
